Happy Memory
by Gemenice
Summary: Just a happy memory in life of Dean and Sam Winchesters.


Rating: General Audiences

Fandom: Supernatural

Relationship: Dean Winchester &amp; Sam Winchester

Characters: Dean Winchester, Sam Winchester

Additional Tags: Bromance, Randomness, Fluff

**Happy Memory**

It was one of those days… when Dean sat on the bed, staring in front of himself, not really wishing for the quiet, but needing to be alone. The Mark was acting up again, he could feel it in the way his stomach dropped, with how his hands wanted to shake just to reach for the First Blade and go out and do something… something he wouldn't be proud of. Something Sammy wouldn't want him to do.

… that was another reason why Dean was there in his room (if he could call it that, since they were still in the Men of Letters hideout), hiding – even though he would never admit that, from Sammy. He couldn't look at him at the moment, remembering all the things the demon – which was still him, no matter who said what, because he wasn't POSSESSED - did to Sammy, the cold calm when he thought about killing Sam as the said demon. It terrified him and he forced his sight away from the wall, pulling out few pictures from the first drawer near his bed, looking over them. He was glad he managed to save some pictures of their mother. And the pictures of Castiel that they forced him to take along with them, with the confused look in his eyes, and then the two of them. Bobby had to take those while he was still alive.

They lost too much in this never ending war, Dean realized, as he put down Kevin's picture followed by Jo's. Too damn much, and it didn't even matter if it was the apocalypse, crotoan virus, angels falling or angles returning to heaven. It all took too much from them, and they couldn't leave and these pictures were things they lost and missed and couldn't get back. He frowned, throwing the photographs on the bed and stood up, pacing the room, was it all worth it? The pain, the suffering, the memories? The demon WAS bloodthirsty and evil, but hell… at least he didn't have to feel anything when he stared at those stupid pictures and-

Dean blinked at one particular picture. It was older, and Dean walked over, picking it up from the pile. Its corners were messed up, from Dean carrying it in his wallet and the cake that was supposed to be on the picture was so light it was almost gone from it and Dean ran his fingers over it. It was Sammy's birthday. His birthday so long ago…

**** FLASHBACK****

"Where is dad?" Sammy asked and Dean frowned, already knowing what would come as he put down the bowl with milk and cereals in front of his brother.

"Hunt." He said quickly, hoping the short answer would make his brother realize that he really didn't want to talk about it today, didn't want to listen to him being mad at dad. Because dad had to do this. Sammy didn't understand that yet, but he would, he just needed to get older and-

"Oh great. So he left again. Did he at least leave us some money this time?" And there was that bitchy tone in his voice, one that Dean couldn't really blame him for, but it still made his heart clench.

"Dad always leaves money." He said instead and stood up, picking up the gun he was trying to put together again. No matter what he told Sammy dad didn't leave him THAT much. He seemed to forget about that, when he was before hunt, because that was so important and it wasn't like they couldn't survive with the money left, Dean was sure. As he was sure that he didn't need to eat breakfast – he wasn't hungry and he had big dinner and he'll make lunch for him and Sammy soon. It was Sammy that was still growing, Sammy that needed to eat to power up that brain of his – Dean was sure his brother was smart, the things Sam could do with numbers and the homework and all. Just not directly to Sam. Yeah, Dean was positive his brother was a genius and he'd be willing to explain that to anyone, just not Sammy of course, he didn't want his little brother's ego to blow.

"Yeah, right." Said brother scoffed and okay, while Dean WAS ready to admit that his brother was a genius, he was also prepared to admit that he was a little shit.

"I really have no idea why you complain." Dean growled and glared. "You always have something to eat and you have a roof over your head - that's more than some of the other kids have. Not to mention you have your family around you, Sammy." People who loved him, now THAT was what many people didn't have, but he wasn't sure SAM cared. Lately, it looked like all Sam cared about was "normal" life and what they had, the Winchester way seemed to work against that.

"Whatever." Sam muttered and turned away, making Dean sigh. Oh GREAT. The day couldn't be any better, Sam was about to pout as well.

"I'm going to get us something for lunch." He said as he stood up and walked to the door - he wasn't afraid that Sammy would run now. First, Dad coming back was still far away, and they were actually in school here. He didn't usually run when he was part of something, when he felt at least a tiny bit normal. Dean looked over his shoulder, his brother sitting down with books all over the table, finishing his homework for sure (and who the hell worked on homework on Saturdays, well other than SAMMY) and walked out of the rented house, the door closing behind him. Dean glanced down, checking the salty trail before walking down the steps and into the city, his hand in his pocket, clutching at the money they had left.

If Dean didn't buy anything stupid, they could last for some time. If worst came to worst, Dean could call Bobby, the guy would surely lend them some money, he was like second father to them - but that always left some kind of sour taste in the back of Dean's mouth. Like he was disappointing not only his dad (the man had to know what was enough for them, he was their father), but also Bobby too and - Dean shook his head. No. No, they were fine for the moment. Dean could survive on lunches - he already had worse, and Sammy, well... Sammy was still growing. And growing fast. If worst came to worst Dean could try to hustle, though he doubted that would really work out, because people didn't really want to do something like that with 'kid'. Like Dean was a kid. He has seen more blood, pain and desperation than most of the old folk did. Not to mention he also knew about the business of their family.

He sighed and stopped, looking around, searching for the closest shop when his eyes stopped on a bakery. It was just a small shop, almost invisible, but Dean stepped closer, looking through the window, fighting back a groan. Oh god. They had all possible pies there, Dean was sure they would taste heavenly - they did look like that already and Dean could almost feel them on his tongue - oh god, was that a cherry pie? And apple pie and seriously, this place was a dream come true and they had so many of the sweet goodness and -

And there was a cake. It wasn't a small cake either, it looked like and opened book with the words 'Happy Birthday' over it and... wasn't it supposed to be Sammy's birthday soon? Dean was sure Sammy would love a cake like that. He was a bookworm that one. Always hidden under the blanket with a flashlight, thinking Dean wouldn't notice and wouldn't force him to go to sleep just yet - and most of the time Dean pretended to be asleep or to just concentrate on the comic a little bit too much to notice, but he always did. After all, it was his job, to take care of Sammy.

"Can I help you, young man?" A soft voice came and Dean's eyes snapped up from the cake at that - when did he even get inside - and to the elderly woman smiling at him. And he wanted to just step back and shook his head but something forced him to look back at the cake and wet his lips.

"How much is the cake?" He asked, and swallowed when the woman smiled.

"Thirty dollars, honey. Do you want it?"

And that there... it wouldn't be a horrible sum, but not with what they had at the moment. Not when Dean didn't know when their dad would return and how long they would have to stay with the money they had and ... Dean shook his head and quickly walked out, not looking at the woman again.

Sammy wasn't a little kid anymore. He knew how the things went and that they didn't have money or time for childish things. Anyway, Dean was sure he didn't really expect any gifts, Sammy was a smart guy, and he knew what was important and what wasn't.

But that didn't stop him from looking back at the cake...

* * *

Truth to be told, Dean had no idea how he stopped in front of the same shop on Monday, after school, staring at the same cake. He didn't need to hurry home - Sammy was smart enough to close the door behind him and call him if something would go amiss, and he knew where the salt was, so Dean wanted to just go and look around the city, find the easiest ways in and out in case they needed them and he ended up there. He sighed and shook his head. He should really pay attention, seriously-

"You were here Saturday, weren't you?" Someone asked and Dean looked to the door of the shop to notice the same elderly woman smiling.

"Just window shopping." He said, because he really didn't need any problems, but the woman shook her head.

"Who do you want to gift the cake to?" She asked and Dean sighed. She wasn't stupid enough to believe that he didn't want the cake for someone and he could buy it... he could steal the money somewhere, people here wouldn't even notice, until they got home, he was sure, he would be safe... but after being in the Home for Boys, he didn't really want to do that. Even though Sonny wouldn't see him, Dean didn't want to mess up the good thing in his life... so he shrugged and looked away.

"It would be for my brother." If he had the money to spare. "His birthday is next week." He said and turned. "I'm not going to steal it, don't worry." He added with a little sneer, because that was why she stepped out, wasn't it? The smiles didn't matter.

"I really hope so, young man." She scoffed and sighed. "But you could pay for it." And was she STUPID? He would, if he had the money, but it was obvious that he DIDN'T the way he snapped at her and - "I could use some help. My husband is not really what he was some time ago - can't carry everything I need him to and my hands are shaking while making the dough... " Dean stopped and slowly turned back, frowning at the woman." Helping for a week would be a good payment - and of course you'd have to help with the cake for your brother. We can't give him this one, it will be like stone in a week."

Dean blinked, wondering if the woman was crazy or perhaps some supernatural being… but she was just standing there, smiling and when she noticed him watching she shrugged.

"You remind me of my son." She said and Dean was smart enough not to ask what happened to him.

… he was also smart enough to take the job. Hah. Let Sammy say he never did anything for him (not that Sammy would).

* * *

Dean was doing fine job hiding everything from his brother. Hell, if he was working in that bakery shop (and he was not about to admit he enjoyed that) just so he could get Sammy the cake, he was not going to tell him and mess up his surprise. And Dean really wanted it to be a surprise, with Sam's eyes going wide and his mouth falling open… or whatever his brother would look like this time.

So he did fine job hiding his work from Sammy – at least for few first days (after he checked the salt and holy water with the woman and her husband and they came out clean). Then Sammy started with all these QUESTIONS and the kid really could be bothersome when he didn't know when to shut up.

"Can you stop ignoring me?"

Yep, and there it was. Sammy being his sweet self. Dean rolled his eyes, not lifting his head from where he had it buried in the pillow.

"I'm not ignoring you." He groaned out, because hey... he couldn't ignore Sammy, it was part of the deal.

"Yes, you are. I asked you a question."

"And I decided you don't deserve an answer." Dean spat back, even though, okay. He didn't even register the question with how tired he was. The job at the bakery wasn't that easy, he had to drag around massive portions of flour and move the boxes around and knead the dough and… his muscles usually ached pleasantly in the evening, while his brain just turned off for his own good. But maybe it shouldn't, because Sammy was scowling at Dean now, well again, if he stopped from the time that Dean turned his back on him.

"I asked where you were."

Oh and there was that question that Dean didn't want to spoil.

"On a date." He said and his brother glared some more, Dean could actually feel it on the back of his skull, Sammy had SKILL, "she was really hot and I'm sure you don't want to hear about me touching her-"

"Okay, STOP being disgusting." Sammy growled and turned his back on Dean, pulling one book or another from his backpack, opening it. "You know, but you COULD care a bit. While you are trying to prove yourself that you are 'the man'," and Dean opened his eye to see the air quotes his brother made at that "I'm here alone. I thought it was your job to take care of me?"

Dean tried to push the pang of guilt away as he rolled his eyes for the show.

"Don't you have friends on your own, Sam? You should be able to not be a loser." He grumbled and closed his eyes, ignoring his brother huffing and growling. Well… that was a bit of a low blow, with them moving around as often as they did, but it effectively shut Sam up and that was what Dean needed at the moment.

And if he pretended to go to sleep right away it wasn't because he was trying to stop the said guilt from blooming in his stomach, not at all.

* * *

Time seriously flied in the bakery and Dean had to admit to himself, maybe it was because the owner and her husband were one of the sweetest people he ever met. They let him get whatever he wanted every evening after he was finished (most of the time he picked blueberry muffin and gave it to Sam to stop him from asking questions) and he didn't even know how and the week was up.

The woman was smiling at Dean as he practically made the dough for the cake for Sammy, and she readied and did the rest and when finally, Dean was standing with the box in his hands near the door and staring at it, he found himself not really wanting to leave. This… this was almost as the Home for Boys, so nice and calm and it made Dean feel like he was part of something… and now he had to give it up and –

There was a hand on his shoulder and the woman smiled.

"You know… you are welcome to come help anytime. I'm sure we can even pay you with money this time." She said and her husband nodded quickly. "You're a good boy, Dean." She added and the praise stuck in Dean's throat as he stared at her, before she drew him in a quick hug. "This is not goodbye, honey." She said, and Dean guessed she had to see something in his eyes – which were burning because he touched it with hands that were still kind of messed with the dough, of course.

"I'll see." He said quietly, because … he could come. He could use the excuse of needing the money, and he could pretend that he really belonged there. Maybe… but he didn't want to leave Sammy alone anymore. "Probably not."

The woman shrugged and smiled.

"The offer still stands." She said and Dean nodded, before turning away and walking out of the door and on the way to their motel room he didn't turn – didn't glance back, because he'd just want to go back and… that wouldn't be a good idea. He let Sammy a week without his supervision – the kid had to be bored out of his mind, even with all of his homework.

* * *

"Hey, Sammy." Dean said when he opened the door and noticed his brother lying on the bed, back turned to him – he had to know it was Dean coming, Sammy was smarter than letting himself be vulnerable like that, and Dean groaned. If Sammy knew and behaved like this it meant that he was pissed off.

"Sammyyyy." He called again, and his brother growled.

"It sounds like the voice of the person who is supposed to be my brother." Sam said and DUUUH, of course it was Dean's voice, "but my brother wouldn't leave me alone on my birthday, would he."

Oh… so that was it.

"Yeah, sorry about that." He said and walked over to his brother sitting down on the bed next to him, before pushing the box with the cake over. "I had something to take care of. Open?"

Sammy was still glaring but opened the box, and his eyes widened as he stared at the cake – the whole book thingie and Dean was pretty proud of himself, because he made the icing on his own. That was the reason 'Happy Birthday, bitch' was written on the cake. Also, Dean wasn't admitting to the little 'I love you' there as well. He wouldn't write that if the owner wouldn't make him. OF COURSE. Dean was not one for chick flick moments. Nope. He didn't even think about those words before and he was really fighting it all the way. Of course, sure. People should believe him.

"Dean…" Sammy said quietly and Dean grinned.

"It's chocolate cake, with chocolate filling and chocolate icing and the words are of some mix of white chocolate I think and-"

And Sammy was putting the box slowly down and then he was hugging Dean and okay… one chick flick moment wouldn't hurt anyone, Dean thought as his arms closed around Sammy.

"Happy Birthday." He whispered and Sam just held on tighter.

***END OF FLASHBACK***

"Dean? What are you doing there?" Sam's voice called from behind the door and Dean quickly pushed the pictures under his pillow – he'll just tidy them up later, just moments before Sam opened the door. "Cas is getting worried."

Dean rolled his eyes.

"Cas should care more about himself." He grumbled and Sam sighed.

"Yeah well, mind telling him so yourself?"

"What if we wouldn't tell him anything and just play some porn for him?" THAT would make him shut up. And there was that LOOK that Sam gave him, one that joined with 'stop being an imbecile, Dean, and go make sure your pet angel doesn't mess up our home' in Dean's mind and he rolled his eyes again – make sure Sammy knows how annoying he was – and stood up. "Whatever." He huffed walking around his brother and to the freaking library part.

Sam shook his head over his brother and was about to close the door, when a paper caught his attention. Checking if Dean that Dean was nowhere to be seen anymore, he slipped into the room and picked it up, looking at it, before a small smile appeared on his face. Oh… it was THAT birthday.

The one when Dean always came up with some excuse about dating a girl and not being able to come home to Sam, because supposedly they were getting ready for ' hot monkey sex, Sammy, you're not old enough for that', but really… with the money Sam was sure their father left them, the cupcakes every evening were kind of a give away – so he followed Dean few nights to a small bakery, where Dean apparently worked. At first he thought that dad didn't leave them enough and with Dean being as proud as he was, he didn't want to ask Bobby for help, but then Dean came with that cake and it all suddenly clicked.

Sam smiled and put the picture on Dean's bed – yes… that was one of the happy memories…


End file.
